Every Character Oneshots
by IggyandMe
Summary: I have decided to go down the list alphabetically and write a one shot about every character. R&R please!
1. Akila

As she walked through the ship Akila smelt a dog she didn't recognize. It was a very alluring smell. Almost like fresh pine and grass. Two smells Akila didn't get to smell often do to her life of the ship.

She followed her noise all the way to one cabin were the new guests were staying. In the cabin was a small black Scottie like dog. He was defiantly the source of that smell. He was a very cute dog. Just at that time he turned around to look at her and he froze too.

They stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time. Akila mesmerized by this strange, yet amazing dog before her. Then the Scottie started talking. She didn't hear the words, but all she caught was his name, _Total_, seamed to fit him well. But at that time her master called her and she unwillingly left. She was definatly going to see Total again. Or at least she hoped she would.


	2. Angel

When Angel was young she used to love it when Max would read her stories. Especially ones about princesses and princes. It was always so amazing when the prince would kiss the princess. One night, Angel asked Max if she thought true love was real.

Max's answer was "Maybe. Love is just an emotion that us humans call lust and want." It was a very odd answer to Angel, and Max's answer would of course change as she got older. But, it got Angel thinking.

"I will find my true love." she whispered as she fell asleep. At the age of 5 that seemed very do able. But now she was 15, Max had saved her and the world. Fang rejoined the flock and he and Max got married not too long after.

They never found their parents but Angel was okay with that because she liked living with Max and Fang.

As she walked through her school hallways after just moving, she felt very lost. Her last school had been small and easy to navigate. She stopped in the middle of the hall, and looked at the map in her hand. She was already late. The halls empty but, now she heard feet pounding down one the hard floor. She didn't look up, not until she felt something slam into her. And what was weird was that it didn't hurt but there was this spark kind of thing. She groaned as she sat up the kid that ran into her jumped up apologizing.

It was a boy about her age, his messy brown hair falling in front of his piercing green eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked kindly, his voice layered with concern. Angel nodded numbly and the boy offered his hand to help her up.

"I'm so sorry! I should have watched where I was going. I'm Tony. You're the new girl right? Angel?"

"Um, yeah. I'm Angel." she said grabbing his hand as he lifted her up, there were those darn sparks again.

"Are you lost or something I can help you." he said juggling his back pack and notebooks.

"um, do you know where class 14B is?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, just down this hall then to your left, third door too your right." he said smiling widely.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Say you wanna sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure, again thank you. See ya at lunch."

"Kay, bye." he said walking down the hall.

Angel watched him for a moment and decided not to read his thoughts. She wanted to but decided to be good and try not to use her powers. She watched him until her rounded the corner. Smiling she headed of to class.


	3. Anne Walker

As the winged brats got in to Anne's car she couldn't help but thing of the large check she was getting from the School. She won the trust of the flock so easily, all except for that Max. She was stubborn and was strong willed.

A lot like Anne in her youth. Not a good thing. As they arrived at Anne's house she told them where everything was. She told them to clean their own rooms, and to not make a mess.

Over the few days they were there, they kept it all clean but Max seemed mad.

Everyday Anne received a small check from the school, a little more money. When she dropped the bomb about them attending school.

Max was rather mad again. Then there were reports about stink bombs being set off and the talking dog wouldn't shut up all day. Anne was glad when the erasers finally came to get them.

The surprise was so funny to look at.

All but Max was stunned of course, no trusting anyone for her.

_What a stupid bunch… Good luck saving the world now. _


	4. Ari B

Each day for 4 years Ari waited for his father to return, but he never did. He left him here with these psychos they call scientist.

But Ari never fought back when they took him away for testing.

He went right back to the same spot each day to wait for daddy to return and take him away like he did with Max and her friends.

Ari had wanted to go with them, but daddy said no. He said this was just a trip for them. He said that he would be back for him soon

Daddy was a liar. It took all but 4 years for Ari to realize this. And at the time he did, his dad returned. The first thing he said was I am sorry, I had to get them out." He didn't ask where his son was. He didn't seem to care. Any good dad would have been so worried. They would have come to find him and hug him and say he was sorry a thousand times over. But, no. Max was more important to daddy, never Ari. Ari was his own flesh and blood, and he wasn't a freak. He watched as his father walked right passed his crate. Day after day for a week, Ari watched his father talk to scientist and work with other mutants. Each day Ari stuck him arm out and tried to grab his dad's coat.

Finally one day he stopped in front of his crate and said "Is this experiment 14N7UTO96?"

"Yeah, we inserted Lupine DNA 4 years ago and we recently quite treatments. Now we're just waiting for the transformation."

That was when Jeb crossed the line, calling him by his experiment ID wasn't so bad but it was when he said this one statement that he void to prove him wrong, and it just shredded this 7 year olds heart and made the transformation.

"It looks like a failure."


	5. Beth

Knowing the One Light will help, Beth gets ready for the TV interview. The One Light is the one she looks up too. Know body else, and either you looked up to it too or you weren't Beth's friend. Beth loved these rallies, they made the One Light stronger.

But Beth could smell trouble, telling all those who worked closely to the One Light Beth made sure they knew someone was possible threatening the One Light.

And they were so close to the finally event. One more day.

Then they all would see how amazing the One Light would be. Beth had experienced it once before and she would never forget it.

Smiling she walked towards the camera man ready to do the interview.


	6. Brigid Dwyer

Sighing angrily, Brigid watched as Max and fang walked along the edge of the ship. How Brigid whished she had that. They were so luck to find love.

She also hate them for it, she wanted Fang. He was to be hers. Not Max's. Max could have anyone she wanted.

She was gorgeous. Unlike Brigid herself, she was just boring old Dr. Brigid Dwyer.

As she walked to the edge of the boat and looked over she saw a rare sight, some dolphins. She smiled and watched them bobbing at the surface and going back down. How they were so luck to be free, and wild.

Again Brigid wanted that, but that was her problem. She wanted everything she couldn't have. Her daddy had spoiled her to much. Giving her everything and anything.

Maybe someday a guy can over look that one flaw and really love her for who she was.


	7. Dylan

Dylan sat heart broken think of Max not wanting him, of her rejecting him. He wanted her so bad. Walking into the house from were he sat on the porch he walked to Max's room and knocked.

"Just a minute!" he heard the most beautiful voice yell. Dylan smiled and just then the door opened.

"Yes?" Max demanded glaring at Dylan.

"Um, I was wondering if you maybe, sort of, in any possible way, wanted to go on a date with me?" he rushed hoping she would say yes.

Max thought for a moment before surprising him "Sure, I'll be ready at 7:30 tonight." and with that she shut the door.

Dylan smiled widely and ran to his room beaming, he wanted to look good for Max and wanted to find the perfect date.

At 7:30 Dylan stood by the door waiting for Max to come down. He had dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a red t-shirt with a unbuttoned shirt rolled up to his elbows.

Max come down the stairs running as fast as she could trying to get away from Ella, Nudge, and Angel.

"Quick!" Max yelled grabbing Dylan's hand and rushing out the door. Dylan grinned as he was towed along by Max, they took off quickly and Dylan started towards the near-by park.

As they flew Dylan took in what Max wore, just jeans and a hoodie. She looked amazing in it, unlike anyone else.

As Dylan started down Max followed slowly. As the walked through the park a few minutes later Dylan said "So do you like the park?"

Max looked at him and said "Yeah, its ok."

Dylan smiled as they got closer to where they where headed. He reached for Max's hand as he started to head of the path. Immediately Max was unsure if to hold his hand or not but slowly gave in.

Stopping near the edge of a clearing Dylan said "Close your eyes please." Max smiled and closed her eyes unwillingly. Dylan lead her by her hand and stopped by a picknet near a small lake.

"Ok, open your eyes. What do you think?" he asked.

Max smiled and looked around, the clearing was large and was green. There were also wild flowers in small patches. The blanket that was laid on the ground had all of Max's favorite foods, even chocolate chip cookies.

There was also a large rose on the blanket, one that Dylan picked up and walked back over to Max saying "This is, um, for you."

Max smiled at him and said "Thank you." she hugged Dylan and against her better judgment, she kissed him.

Right there Dylan could have died a happy man.


	8. Ella

Ella

Smiling, Ella watched Iggy and Gazzy as they worked on their latest bomb. Iggy smiled so brightly, it made the kitchen light up.

Ella couldn't help it, she was falling for him. He was everything Ella ever wanted; kind, goofy, funny, smart, and caring. Ella easily over looked the fact that he was blind. It wasn't a big deal, he acted so normal. He would brush up against things but never fall of trip.

The only problem being he was 2 or 3 years older than her, and she would have to deal with an over protective Max. She would probably not let Ella date Iggy, even if he was so kind and caring.

"So what," Ella muttered to herself and went to join Iggy and Gazzy.

* * *

I am alive people! Do not worry I was just having laptop problems.

So could you all PM me with couples. All Maximum Ride couples!I am going to do a couples story. A one shot for each couple. I might do gay/bi couples but maybe not. I have way to much respect for Maximum Ride. Also you can send in your characters or even yourself for a couples. For yourself and your character send in the nickname or name, and small description.

Sorry that's a lot to read but yeah.

Later,

Lexi&Iggy


	9. Fang

Fang

As Fang sat under the tall tree watching the others run around chasing each other, he couldn't help but watch Max the most.  
She was so amazing to the young boy. At only 11 he was sure he had some feelings other than just friendly love for her. She was so kind and caring, but could be very stern. Always making sure everyone else was alright and safe. She never put herself first. It was always everyone else who mattered more. She could even be rude and sometimes stubborn. But that's what made Max who she was.

Fang chuckled to himself. Boy could she be stubborn. But she was always the best mom, making sure all the younger kids where tucked in at night, She would even read to them from time to time.

Fang smiled slightly being pulled out of his thoughts as Max run up the hill he was perched on. She ran over to him and collapsed against the tree, panting slightly. She watched as Iggy and Gazzy where chased by Nudge. She smiled then looked over at Fang, "Aren't you going to play?" He thought for a minute and then smiled. He stood grabbing Max's hand, he dragged her up. He leaned forward quickly giving Max a kiss, before racing off saying "Catch me if you can!"


	10. Gazzy The Gasman

Gazzy/ The Gasman

As Gazzy sat in a small ball in the back of his dog crate, he watched his scared little sister. He wanted to help her so bad. She was crying at the moment. Gazzy wanted to cry too. But he couldn't he had to stay strong for time and white coat would pass between them Gazzy would cross his figures hoping they wouldn't stop for Angel.

"Angel?" he asked her quietly. "Yes?" was her quiet response. "You okay?" he asked her carefully. She just nodded. A few cages away Max was watching them sadly. Gazzy just sighed and leaned back closing his eyes wishing they could leave soon.


	11. Gozen

Gozen

Gozen sat quietly on the helicopter. He was in charge of getting the Max girl and her flock. He sat motionless as they neared the ground. But, as they grew closer the robots grew very restless.

Lazily, Gozen got up and got out of the helicopter, followed by his small robot army. He gave then quick and short orders before marching off to get his targets.


	12. Holden Squibb

Holden Squibb

When he was little Holden when through the same thing all experiments went through. But, for him they would cut of his fingers and toes and then record how long it took for them to grow back.

Holden was so happy to escape, the day before he got out he heard the white coats saying they wanted to cut his head off to see if that grew back.

He was so lost when he was out, luckily at 15 he met Fang who let him join his gang,


	13. Iggy

Iggy

Iggy hated the cit. Every yell, every car horn would hurt his overly sensitive ears. He was glad they didn't have to go to anymore anytime soon. But, at the same time Iggy was upset. He couldn't handle Max being upset. She was just like is sister, he lived her like one. Fang was a bastard. He just took Maya and left.

Then there was the fact that Ella was missing. He loved her, and now she was gone. Off to get herself some wings. When Iggy woke up to find her missing it broke his heart. He had some much he had to do. Find Ella, help save the world, beat Fang to a pulp, and get Max back to a stable mind set.

With a sigh he got up off the hotel bed and went to the door decided to talk to Max.


	14. Jeb Batchelder

Jeb Batchelder

As he packed up his things Jeb felt a bit sad about having to leave the kids at such a young age. But, the school requested he come back to work. Pitting his bag in the back of his car he headed to the driver side door. He opened the door looking up at the house with the 5 sleeping bird kids. He sighed getting in and starting the car. He drove down the long twisting road not looking back. He took a deep breath speeding up slightly.


	15. John Abate

John Abate

John sat at the CSM meeting watching as two young members fought over the flocks shows. But John wasn't paying attention; he was watching Dr. Martinez as she talked to her daughter Max.

John smiled; Valencia was so kind and caring towards his daughter. For a while John had some feelings for her, but recently they have grow into something more. He was slowly falling deeper in love with her kind personality.

Valencia looked up smiling at John causing his heart to pick up speed. He gently smiled back.


	16. Kate

Kate

Sighing Kate watched as Ratchet and Star bicker over some stupid thing. Her pounding headache grew causing her to winch at the pain. She just couldn't deal with it anymore.

She stood and stomped angrily over to the door throwing it open, nearly taking it off its hinges with her strength, and slamming it closed behind her. She stormed all the way up to the roof. She sat down hard and let her feet dangle over the edge.

Her headache began to ease when she heard the door open behind her. "Are you okay?" asked a voice that she was trying to get away from. "Yes, I'm just fine." She said to Ratchet still annoyed. She didn't move as Ratchet sat next to her.

Slowly the boy brought his arm up and wrapped it around Kate. He tugged her gently so she was closer to him and slightly leaning on him. She was stiff for a few seconds. Slowly she relaxed and leaned more into him a small smile gently spread across her face. 'Maybe he isn't that bad.' She thought to herself as night began to fall.


	17. Lissa

Lissa

"All I did was kiss the freak once! Now I'm one of the most hated people in this stupid book!" The red head yelled at the man who had created her. "Look, I'm sorry Lissa. I was just writing what the readers want. I needed something to make Max jealous." James Patterson himself said throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Well your stupid readers could be a little nicer to me! Yes, I'm a bit of a slut and all. But, I'm nice and kind inside!" Lissa whispered close to tears as she sat down hard in one of the kitchen chairs. "I know, I'm sorry." James said softly feeling horrible. Getting an idea he hopped up and walked quickly to his office calling to the red head "I'll be right back."

He made a quick phone call then headed back to the table as the doorbell rang. "It's open." James called sitting down smiling. Lissa looked towards the kitchen door as a girl about 14 or 15 came running in. As soon as she saw Lissa she attacked her in a hug saying 'I love you! You're the best.' multiple times.

Lissa was so confused looking at the girl clinging to her. Carefully Lissa asked the girl why she was so happy to see her and why she even liked her. Lissa was afraid of this answer. "Because you helped Max and Fang realize they liked each other! Max was jealous of you kissing Fang, which ended up making her go out on a date with Sam, which caused Fang to be jealous. Therefore you helped them realize they loved each other." The girl finished smiling at Lissa again. James smiled when he saw Lissa grin. 'I have a fan.' Lissa thought happily.


End file.
